


It Slipped out (A Gini One Shot)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Gini - Freeform, One Shot, first gini fic, im excited, im like, its fluff, yeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: Nini knows she likes Gina. But Gina hates her, has always shown that.Or does she?
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	It Slipped out (A Gini One Shot)

Nini walked into the rehearsal space, bag slung over her shoulder as she pulled at the bottom of her hoodie, head filled with nervousness and panic. It had only been 2 weeks since they had started rehearsing for their high school’s production of ‘High School Musical’ and things were already headed for disaster. She and EJ had broken up due to the growing tension from her playing Gabriella opposite Ricky’s Troy, the confusion in her head at Ricky trying to win her back was messing with her game, the cast readings were going terrible and everything was so awkward.

And then there was also Gina.

Gina had been kind of cutting when she introduced herself to Nini, but she could see that she genuinely liked her. That is, until, she announced she was auditioning for Gabriella too. And then Nini just had to go ahead and get the part, making Gina her understudy, leading to one of the worst rivalries she had ever had. (Read that as only rivalry she has ever had).

And it sucked because, a small part of Nini spoke to her, she actually quite liked Gina. She was talented, amazing, a great singer, a fantastic dancer. She was pretty and funny and her eyes were warm and she just wanted to hold her hand…

 _Yeah, that’s totally just friendly,_ Nini chided herself and she shook her head, setting the bag down by the piano as she pulled out her script, running over the lines in her head. It didn’t take her long to realise after she and EJ broke up the way her heart raced around Gina, how even her snide words and looks tended to make her stomach light up with butterflies. And it sucked, because that mean she probably liked someone who absolutely hated her. _How could her moms help her with **that**?_

“Hey there,” she heard a voice call from behind her, and Nini squeezed her eyes shut, turning around slowly to see the one person she was not sure she needed to see then staring back at her as she walked into the room.

“Hey Gina,” Nini said quietly, raising her eyes slowly, waiting for the snide remark or the comments or anything. But when she met Gina’s eyes, she had to resist holding back a gasp.

Timid. Broken, Lost. Those were the only words Nini could find to describe the look she saw in the red-rimmed eyes that stared back at her helplessly. _Helpless. Another word._ Nini knew those words, she had seen those words applied to people’s eyes. But never, never in her whole life, could she have imagined them ever being applied to Gina’s eyes. Because Gina wasn’t timid. Gina wasn’t lost, or helpless. Gina couldn’t be broken.

Gina stared back at her, the air heavy with a palpable tension, and she coughed slightly, trying to force a smile on her face. “Shall we go over the lines?” she asked with a small smile, her voice broken up in a choked fashion that almost made Nini tear up herself. Gina coughed, trying to regain her composure, looking around the room as she set her bag down, stretching out her shoulders.

“Uh, y-yeah,” Nini choked out, accidentally dropping her script when she moved quickly toward Gina. “Shoot,” she muttered to herself, bending down to pick it up. But the other girl got there before her, gathering the pages and handing them out to her, a small, shy smile on her face.

Nini let out a short, soft laugh. “Thanks,” she whispered, reaching out for the scripts, feeling her fingers brush against Gina’s. That single touch alone reignited the butterflies in her stomach and she pulled her hand away immediately, quickly getting up. But she turned for a moment to catch a disappointed look on Gina’s surprisingly red face. She stood back up, hearing Gina sniff.

 _What had happened? She was so broken and not-Gina,_ Nini wondered, sneaking a glance at Gina who had pulled out her script, reading for Taylor.

“Shall we?” Gina asked quietly, and Nini looked up, nodding quickly before looking back down at her script.

They read lines for a while, but every time Gina spoke, Nini couldn’t help but wince at the way her voice cracked and choked, her heart filling more and more with sorrow and pity and remorse. Finally, she sighed, placing the script on the piano nearby.

“Gina,” she said firmly, and Gina looked up, tears brimming in her eyes. Nini pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. “Look,” she said with a sigh, shrugging. “Let’s take a break, okay?”

Gina started to protest, but Nini just walked off to the side. So Gina groaned, rubbing her eyes as she sat on the other side of the room, sinking to the floor.

They sat in awkward silence, Gina chewing the bottom of her lip as she wrung her hands together. Nini looked ahead, glancing at Gina through her peripheral vision. She wanted to reach out, and grab her hand, shake her, get her to say **_something_**.

Finally, Gina sighed softly. “My mom.”

“What?” Nini turned to look at her, shaken out of her thoughts. Gina looked up at Nini, rubbing her eyes.

“My mom, that’s why I’m so off today,” she said quietly.

Nini just mouthed an ‘oh’ and looked at Gina curiously, waiting for her to go on. Gina shook her head slightly, scratching the inside of her thumb.

“She’s just disappointed in me.”

“Why?” Nini said softly, reaching to grab Gina’s hand. But as soon as their hands touched, Gina looked down and pulled her hands away, standing fast.

“Why do you care anyway?” she said bitterly, scoffing. “We’re just castmates, reading lines! You don’t have to want to learn everything about me!”

Nini stood up, tears standing in her eyes. “I just want to help, Gina,” she said, her voice choked up. “And, I just want to get to know you because despite that mean, bitchy face you put on, I want to be your friend,” she said, her voice cracking slightly at ‘friend’. _That wasn’t what she wanted, but it would have to do._ “But for some reason, all I do seems to make you hate me more.”

Gina turned around at that, a stray tear rolling down her cheek, a surprised expression on her face. “Y-You wanted to be my friend?” she whispered, and Nini let out a short, emotionless laugh.

“Yeah, but clearly that isn’t going to happen,” Nini said, her heart feeling like it had been crushed. She shook her head, turning around. “Why do you even hate me so much?” she said quietly, broken.

And Gina didn’t plan what she said next, but it just tumbled out of her mouth out into the rehearsal space.

“It’s the opposite, Nini! Because it feels like I’m in love with you!”

As soon as she said it, Gina clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide at the thing that had been in her head all those weeks that was now hanging in the air. And Nini turned around slowly, tears standing still in her eyes. But before she could say anything, Ms Jenn burst into the rehearsal space, followed by Carlos and the rest of the cast, and Nini had no chance to talk to Gina about this.

_That just happened. Holy shit._

*

Gina knew she had to get out of there as soon as rehearsal was done, because she could not face Nini. Not after what she had said. Even with the _miniscule_ chance that Nini felt the same, Gina had JUST come to terms with this part of herself! She couldn’t address something like this so fast!

So, smiling quickly at Carlos, Gina hugged her jacket around herself as she walked quickly down the sidewalk, almost running home. But luck was not on her side, evidently, as she heard rapidly approaching footsteps from behind her, and felt her hand get pulled back.

“Hey!” she heard Nini let out in a gasp, and Gina squeezed her eyes shut, turning to face her. Nini was panting from running and practising all afternoon, and she clutched her stomach as she caught her breath.

“Hi Nini,” Gina said quietly, keeping her eyes trained down. Nini sighed, walking up to Gina, standing close to her, but still an immense distance between them.

“You can’t just say the things you did to me,” Nini said softly, trying to catch Gina’s eyes. “And just walk away, acting like it never happened, Gina!”

“Can’t we, though?” Gina said with a groan, looking up at the blue sky strung with white clouds.

Nini sighed, reaching forward to grab Gina’s hands, and Gina felt her heart leap as she looked down at her. “Did you mean what you said?” Nini asked softly, and Gina gulped nervously.

“Well, maybe not in love you know?” she said, shrugging, and Nini looked away, nodding quickly. “But,” Gina said fast, squeezing Nini’s hand. “I do like you Nini. So, so much.”

Nini let out a soft laugh, smiling to herself. But then she looked up with a confused look on her face. “Then why have you always been so cold to me?” she asked sadly, and Gina sighed, looking away.

“I don’t know Nini,” Gina said quietly. “It’s just, you’re the first girl I’ve, you know,” she mumbled, and Nini nodded slowly, looking up at her as she intertwined their fingers. “I didn’t know how to deal with it.”

“It’s okay Gina,” Nini said softly, squeezing her hands with a smirk. “But I’d still like to go out with you.”

“Like, like a date?” Gina asked nervously, balancing on her toes excitedly as Nini nodded excitedly. “Um,” Gina mumbled happily, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Of course!”

“Great!” Nini squealed, clapping a hand over her mouth. “Great,” she repeated, much calmer as she started to back away. “I’ll, um, I’ll text you then!”

“Counting on it,” Gina said, and Nini lunged forward, pressing a kiss to Gina’s cheek before running back inside.

_That went better than she could’ve ever expected._

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first hsmtmts fic hope you like it!


End file.
